1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens module assembling devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely employed in camera systems and mobile phones for image capturing. When assembling a lens module, it usually needs an assembling platform to hold a lens barrel. However, the assembling platform is made from metal, and the lens barrel inevitably contacts with the assembling platform during the assembling process, and exterior of the lens barrel is easily damaged.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a lens module assembling device which can overcome the above mentioned problems.